


First date

by girlsheart



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, i just think taiyuki is neat, just teens in lov, sorry for the summary i'm bad at writing those...., taichi is a blushing mess, yuki loves taichi. whether he admits it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsheart/pseuds/girlsheart
Summary: It had taken Taichi endless attempts, but finally, Yuki had agreed on going on a date with him.How will Taichi's heart survive through their first date?
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this one shot to a very very dear friend!! Aza, thank u for giving me the inspo to write this <3

“Does this look okay?” 

Taichi is sweating, a lot. More than he should be sweating given the fact that it’s winter and it’s incredibly chilly. However, he always seemed to sweat gallons under pressure. 

To be honest? It was a little disgusting, but Banri won’t tell him that.

“I mean… drop the funny posture and let me see better?” Banri replies, looking up from his phone. 

Taichi catches a glimpse of himself in the large mirror and realizes Banri is  _ right _ , his posture looks terrible. He looks like it’s his first day on stage all over again.

Banri grabs him by the shoulders— “Come on dude, relax”

“He already said yes, it’s not like he’ll change his mind at the very last moment”   
  


Banri tries his hardest to be supportive, but Taichi is still nervous. Actually, he’s more nervous than before, because he hadn’t thought of the possibility of Yuki standing him up. Nonetheless, he had to be positive about it. 

So he turns around, showing Banri the outfit he took so much time to choose. 

Banri eyes him for a minute before flashing a smile and showing Taichi two big thumbs up. 

“Dude, you look sick!” he gives Taichi a pat on the shoulder “The colour combo is killer, Yuki will be surprised for real!”

Taichi feels so relieved he could cry. He thinks of fashion as something he can do well, however, he knows Yuki is ten—no, one hundred times better than him. Because of that, Banri took him to the closest mall for an emergency shopping spree. It had taken him around an hour, but he had finally put together the best outfit he could think of. 

He  _ loves _ layering his clothes, and this time wasn’t an exception. He’s wearing a beige turtleneck with a kind of oversized black tee on top, said tee being tucked  _ only _ on the front of his skinny black jeans (he had learned this after his  _ queer eye _ marathon with Azuma the other day) and to top it all off, a burgundy bomber jacket. He thought about getting shoes to match, but his poor bank account could only handle so little damage.

Banri convinces him of getting a burgundy snapback to match, and with all of that already checked out, they were ready to go. 

“Dude, I still can’t believe you convinced Yuki of going on a date with you” He sips on his milkshake, side eyeing taichi 

Taichi blushes strongly at the same time his heart begins to beat as fast as the human heart possibly can.

News flash Banri, he can’t believe it either.

* * *

It’s too early, Taichi knows for a fact that he won’t feel any better by getting to the place one hour before his date. That doesn’t change the fact that he arrived early, and that he most likely will have to wait for a long time alone until Yuki arrives. 

He wanted to leave with Yuki, but he had told him he needed to pick something up first.

Taichi roams around the mall, looking like he’s a little bit insane thanks to his facial expression, but he couldn’t help it. He’s been wanting this since he was merely a little kid. His stomach starts feeling fuzzy as he remembers how tiny and cute Yuki was; how badly he wanted to play with him and gift him a mud cake. But he never got the chance to do so. 

He remembers it like it was yesterday, the way he had grabbed a handful of daisies and went running to where Yuki was playing, failing miserably. He fell, he fell and scraped his knees.  _ God _ , he fell in front of the person he had ( _ still has _ ) the biggest crush on.

Not only that, but the tears didn’t take long to arrive, which caused Yuki to actually come to his aid. 

It was dumb, he had only asked if he was okay, but for Taichi, it meant the whole world and more. Of course, he didn’t see Yuki for a very long time after that, but the second he came across him in the Mankai dorms, he felt like he was tiny baby Taichi all over again.

“Oi, earth to Taichi” that familiar voice snapped Taichi out of his deep thoughts “You’ve been sitting there with a blank expression this whole time, everything okay?”

Taichi’s eyes meet Yuki’s, and he blushes in the fraction of a second. 

_ “Is it too early to ask how did I get so lucky? It probably is, don’t screw it up”  _ a voice in his head says, but it’s truly all he can think about.

I mean, it’s impossible to ask Taichi Nanao to not think about hugging Yuki like a lovesick couple would when he’s just, standing there in his pretty overalls, and his fluffy white coat. 

He’s also wearing a pink turtleneck, which makes it look like they had decided to match styles, almost. Taichi’s heart goes wild at the thought of them wearing matching outfits, he’s so head over heels for Yuki that he doesn’t even realize that he’s been staring at him for a hot minute.

“O-oh hi! You’re here early!” Taichi rushes “Did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes I did, it wasn’t a big deal… Also you came here way earlier than me.” 

He laughs nervously— “I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be late”

Yuki mutters an “it’s okay”, looking around the mall. 

“I never come here, it’s pretty.” He says, casually “Did you have anything planned?”

This evokes a smile on Taichi’s lips, he did. He prepared so many things, he thinks Yuki would call him insane for giving this so much thought. He tells Yuki all his ideas, but at the moment he mentions looking for clothes, Yuki’s eyes light up.

“Really? Your outfit looks good today though” Yuki smiles in excitement.

_ Ah, there it goes again _ . It’s like Taichi’s heart melted into a puddle with every word that left his mouth. 

“Of course! I’ve always wanted to wear an outfit picked by you.” 

So, the long awaited first date begins.

* * *

It’s nice, it’s really too nice. Taichi begins to wonder if he saved the world in his past life to deserve such an experience. Turns out, that in contrast to how silent and focused he can be when sewing, he becomes more talkative than usual while shopping. He also smiles, a lot. Even if they’re shy and small smiles, each of them feels like cupid shot an arrow straight into Taichi’s heart.

It’s the way Yuki walks, the way his hair will move if he fastens up his pace, the way he genuinely looks like he’s enjoying. It’s all the little details that make Taichi feel like he’ll go insane at any given moment. Yuki’s platform sneakers that makes their heights even, the little bears and the adorable lace on the socks peeking out his shoes. Every little thing feels new, Taichi finally understands the meaning of butterflies in his stomach—Even if he felt like most of the time they were a more aggressive animal, maybe a stampede of elephants.

“You’re sure you’re not tired?” Yuki asks

To be quite honest, he normally  _ would _ be tired, this store is gigantic, and they had covered it almost fully. But it’s so worth it to see Yuki so absorbed into something he loves, that Taichi can’t complain.

Taichi smiles, “Not at all!” 

Yuki tries his best to hide it, but that smile makes his heart skip a beat. It makes him feel embarrassed, that the dumb puppy boy can be  _ this _ cute sometimes, he almost gets the urge to punch himself for admitting he’s cute right now. 

He feels weird, like he can’t fully control himself. He makes a mental note to ask Muku about this later, after all, if anyone knows something about these cliché romantic things it’s him. Maybe it’s how for once he feels able to do something he likes without interruptions or complains that makes his heart warm up. After all, he had spent over one hundred sleepless nights sewing with Taichi, so it’s almost natural for them to hang out this way.

They walk for hours, they go from store to store, looking at clothes, shoes and accessories. Taichi has tried on about 10 different outfits by now, all of them being amazing of course. Now, had he bought any of them? No. He’s waiting for _the one_. Unable to tell Yuki the reason behind him wanting just _one_ fantastic outfit (The reason being, how he blew all his money buying an outfit for this date)

“I don’t think you’re ready for this one” Yuki says, mischievously hiding the numerous clothing pieces behind him. 

“Oh? I want to see!” Taichi pouts as Yuki continues to hide the clothes from him “Huh, not fair!”

“Just trust me and try them on!”

Taichi agreeds and heads to the dressing rooms, where Yuki hands him  _ the _ outfit.

It takes him some minutes to even say something, making Yuki worry a bit. What if he went too overboard? What if he didn’t like it and he’s thinking of a way to say it? No. That’s ridiculous, right? But what if it wasn’t? I mean, Taichi is not obligated to like everything he does, he could perfectly hate it. It’s an uneasy feeling, the anxiety that came with it was causing Yuki’s stomach do circles round and round. 

These new feelings made him wonder many things, why was he nervous in the first place? It’s Taichi we’re talking about— _ exactly.  _ It’s Taichi. Possibly the second most fashionable in the dorms after him ( _ not that he would tell him that, of course _ )

To be honest, Yuki just wanted to see Taichi break out of his “e-boy” ( _ as Kazunari calls it _ ) hypebeast fashion, He doesn’t recall ever seeing him wear anything pastel in his life, and that was a crime, an absolute crime. Doesn’t he know how cute the contrast between his edgy hair plus piercings and the pastel clothes look? It would make him stand out more than those flashy clothes, that’s for sure. But even then, he still looked good in his flashy clothes. 

“Y-yuki?” Taichi’s voice, as soft as a whisper, makes him snap out of it 

“Did you like them—”

What stands in front of him causes him to nearly choke, Yuki  _ knew _ he was going to look cute, of course, he had chosen the clothes. Did he know Taichi was going to look  _ this _ cute? Absolutely not. 

From the way his lavender pants were rolled up, to the way the white chunky knit sweater fitted him perfectly while still being oversized at the same time. It even gave him  _ “sweater paws” _ , if you will. Taichi looked lovely, for a lack of a better word. Aside from the clothes which, are enough to make Yuki’s heart skip a beat, a beret sits on top of his head, squishing down his normally spiked up hair a bit. 

“,,,You look adorable.” Yuki spurts, without giving it much thought “Do you like it?”

Taichi panics, he’s still not used to compliments, less if it’s from no one other than Yuki himself. To be honest, he didn’t dislike the outfit. It was comfortable and… cute, yes. Taichi felt  _ cute _ . 

“Do I… Do I really look cute?” He’s blushing. Oh dear, someone help him, he’s blushing  _ bad _ . 

“I think they suit you well” Yuki admits, trying to avoid eye contact with Taichi “Will you buy them—”

It’s sudden, like a cliché scene in a drama. But it makes both of their hearts rush, it empties their mind for a couple of seconds. It’s a new feeling, something they’ve never experienced, not even in acting. 

Taichi was hugging Yuki the way you hug a teddy bear when you’re trying to sleep, he’s embarrassed and red as an apple, of course. But he’s happy. Not one regret in mind.

“Thank you, Yuki!” He can’t stop smiling “With this new style, I sure will be popular!”

It takes Yuki a bit, but he finally breaks the hug, not in a harsh way or anything. More like reminding Taichi they’re still inside a store, surrounded by a bunch of people.

They pay for the clothes ( _ spending the last bit of what remained from Taichi’s allowance _ ), and now Taichi feels like he’s in debt with him. Yuki tries to convince him that he doesn’t owe him anything, nonetheless, Taichi keeps repeating that he’ll make up for it. 

And he does. 

They do so many things that normally Yuki would refuse doing ( _ nothing a pair of big puppy eyes can’t fix!) _

The highlight of the day might just be the photo booth, Taichi couldn’t believe he had gotten Yuki to go inside with him, and the outcome of the pics was lovely. He wanted to frame them, to make copies and copies to never forget about it. It’s actually somehow scary how well this is going, both of them never imagined they could get along like this. 

Of course, they bickered here and there, but at least Taichi had gotten upgraded from “dumb dog” to “dumb puppy”. That’s better, right?

Taichi gets all kind of sweets, he almost feels like he’s channeling his inner Juza. In contrast, Yuki just gets his favorite boba tea while judging all the life choices Taichi is making right now. 

“You’re gonna get a stomachache, you dummy” Yuki scolds him, taking a sip of his tea

“I just want to enjoy this at its fullest… it’s already getting late so we should be heading home anytime now…” Taichi’s voice sounds nostalgic. It’s cute, almost, the way he’s munching on the gummies he bought while pouting. 

However, he’s right. It’s already late, and if they came home  _ too _ late Sakyo would kill them. Even on days where Banri would invite everyone to the karaoke room, Sakyo would get mad at them for coming home late. But none of them want this to end, it’s surprising. Their life had become too fixated on practicing and preparing for plays that it’s not every day that they can go out like this. Yuki doesn’t even dream of it, a date simply seemed too out of his reach. 

Taichi had been longing for a moment like this from as far back as he can remember. For once, he feels like he’s not trying hard to fit in anywhere, he just clicks. Like a puzzle piece put in the right spot. But all good things come to and end, right? Sadly they have to head back, whether they like it or not.

“Hey, Taichi?” Yuki calls for him, looking up to the sky.

Taichi tilts his head, like a confused puppy would—”Yes?”

The sun is already setting. It paints the sky with warm colours. Colours that feel like a hug after a long day, colours that make you forget how cold it’s out there. 

Yuki smiles.

“I don’t think you need to be “popular” to be cool, you know?” 

Ah, it’s warm. Really warm. Taichi’s heart seems to have grown 10x its original size by now. 

“You showed me today how cool you actually are” Yuki turns around, locking eyes with him 

Taichi feels like he could cry, of happiness, of course.

“Y-yuki!” he goes for the hug, once again, with teary eyes 

“H-hey! Don’t get comfortable!” Yuki tries to sound harsh, but he’s blushing as well “Let’s just keep walking, we have a lot of work to catch up to”

“Yessir!”

And so, the sun sets, putting an end to the day. Taichi still wonders at what time is he going to wake up to realize everything about this was a dream. He doesn’t know it, but Yuki is already secretly longing for a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! If you're down here it means you've read it all so thank you so so so much!!! kudos and comments are very appreciated!  
> I haven't written in a very long time so if u guys have any criticism i'll accept it (just be kind with me i'm a crybaby)  
> I sincerely hope u enjoyed this and that it wasn't too corny! I was inspired by the latest mini comic (https://twitter.com/chocoujis/status/1220007590588870657/photo/1) and a conversation i had with my friend about it!  
> If u guys would like to find me in twitter, my @ is @hisokitty <3  
> Once again, thank you so so so much for reading!!


End file.
